


Power

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cis Flug, Cock Sheath toy, M/M, powerbottom Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: When Black Hat commanded Flug to do something, he was powerless to disobey, and honestly, he very rarely wanted to. However, being pulled away in the middle of his work was not a thing Flug liked. Luckily for Flug, he got something he had never imagined in return.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Alisria. Thank you for it! It was fun to write. :D

Black Hat was in charge of all things, always. It led to some amusing points when Black Hat demanded something that was simply impossible, fully expecting Flug to deliver. He did, of course, but he never quite knew how. When Black Hat commanded Flug to do something, he was powerless to disobey, and honestly, he very rarely  _ wanted _ to.

However, being pulled away in the middle of his work was not a thing Flug liked, so when he felt the cold hands of his employer slap on his shoulders and pull him away from the desk, he grabbed the edge with all his strength in refusal. “Sir! I’m working on Dark Phantom’s order and it’s due in only a few days!”

Not wanting to snap his playtoy’s arms just yet, Black Hat ceased the effort, though he did spin the chair, eye narrowing at the bag wearing man for his insolence. “Was that a ‘no’? To me, the amazing Black Hat?”

“N- Of course not, Jefecito,” Flug  corrected himself mid word at Black Hat’s raised eyebrow. “You’re the-- the boss, after all....” Flug’s chuckle died off awkwardly before Black Hat merely rolled his eye.

“Right. Which means you do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it without bitching. Right?” Black Hat’s claws dug into Flug’s arms, making him wince.

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent!” Black Hat abruptly let go of Flug, straightening and turning away, heading towards the door. “I expect you in my chambers.”

Flug blinked a few times stupidly, then bobbed his head in meek agreement. “I’ll-- I’ll head right over!”

“Take a shower first. You’re filthy. None of that garbage human cleaning scents, either. I expect to smell you and only you. You have ten minutes to be in my bed and presentable.” Black Hat slid into the shadows and melted under the door, vanishing from sight as rapidly as he had come.

Flug sighed, rubbing at his temples through the bag. Alright then. He scampered to his room to shower, being sure to use only the soap and shampoos Black Hat had already professed preference for before bolting for Black Hat’s room as fast as his skinny legs would take him.

Still slightly sticky from dampness, Flug skidded to a stop before composing himself and checking a watch. He was a minute early. Much better than the last time were he was five seconds over time; his back ached in memory of the thrashing Black Hat had given him for “purposely disobeying” as he had called it. Flug preferred to think of it as an accident, but there was no arguing with Black Hat when he was in a rage.

Flug knocked on the door once before it opened before him. Black Hat was already on the bed, lounging comfortably and reading a paper. He didn’t bother greeting Flug, choosing to finish reading the article while Flug stripped. Folding each piece of clothing, Flug set it all aside then moved to the edge of the bed and knelt. The cooler air of Black Hat’s room tickled his bare face, making him uncomfortable, but the discomfort was familiar and known. It wasn’t nice, per se, but it was always a harbinger of good things to come. His cock was already stiffening, slowly rising in excitement to a lazy half mast, just from being near Black Hat in such a compromising position.

Black Hat took his time, letting the anxiety and overthinking in Flug’s head come to a stop. It always took a decent chunk of an hour for Flug to fully calm down. It was a ritual they had come upon by chance; once Black Hat had simply ignored Flug for an hour before letting him onto the bed and they had both found that it made the sex and experience much better when Flug wasn’t constantly terrified of angering his boss. If anything, it was almost as though Flug was closer to an equal and needed some time to acclimatize to the temporary change in status.

Finally, the constant thoughts of what to invent, how to improve previous creations, fear of his boss, fear of being seen without the bag, and just fear, faded into a background hum. Loose-limbed and sporting a calm half chub, Flug took a deep breath. He raised his arms to lean on the edge of the bed in a signal of his readiness, smiling serenely up at Black Hat.

Black Hat folded the paper, setting it aside. He turned, spreading his legs to set Flug between them and scooted to the edge to better position himself. “Lick.”

Eager to get to taste the pussy he always saw but never touched, Flug went to work. Flug's hand had wandered up, slipping to press into the moist, wet coolness before him. Patient and careful of the easily overstimulated cunt, Flug licked gently along the lips. Cool flesh warmed against his tongue, lips plumping with arousal. It took only a few gentle thrusts of his fingers barely an inch in before Black Hat’s frigid demeanor began to crumble.

Black Hat was always proud of his ability to fuck someone with a stoic expression, or get a blowjob while reading a book, cumming down their throat messily while not even seeming to notice. But when it came to his rarely touched cunt, he was weak. Already, just the delicate laps of his scientist’s tongue and soft presses of his fingers inside made him choke on a noise that he refused to acknowledge.

Flug was having the time of his life. Honestly, if Black Hat let him, he'd worship the eldritch's cock for hours, getting cock-drunk and fucking his own hand to a satisfying orgasm again and again. But he wasn't allowed, and eating out a cunt that may or may not have sharp teeth hidden away somewhere was just as good. He teased out the sheathed cock, planning on giving the best blowjob of his life before a clawed hand unceremoniously shoving his mouth off of Black Hat's delicious dick, tongue reaching out as though he could reach if he just pushed a little more--!

He missed the cold of Black Hat's cock; he hadn't even gotten to swallowing the damn thing and he wanted to choke on it until his vision dimmed and his own cum soaked his boxers into a drippy mess. A cheshire smile met Black Hat's displeased growl, selfishly pleased at Black Hat's reaction. Sure, he wasn't focused on the being's cunt anymore, so it was a pyrrhic victory, all the sweeter for the win.

Flug's breath caught, eyes wided on Black Hat's face as his boss growled more loudly. Sneaky, Flug let his free hand drop to his own cock, surprised to feel the flesh hard. Squeezing just to feel the slight pain, he sighed in pleasure and began to jerk himself. His foreskin was tight, almost too much so, and the rubber band feeling of it sliding over the soft, wet head hurt in just the best ways. His attention naturally distracted, Black Hat snarled and grabbed Flug’s head, slamming his face into Black Hat’s needy pussy amid loud demands for him to continue, dammit!

Oh fuck-- His hand hadn't ceased its motions, though his hand was tighter-- sharp fear was the most wonderful feeling when appropriately tempered into arousal. It took a looooooong moment before he regained control of himself, forcing his grip to loosen and release. His hips followed the escaping hand, whining pathetically in need, Black Hat rewarding Flug’s sacrifice with a looser grip on his head.

Able to breathe again, Flug put his attention back to Black Hat. Ignoring the cock he had been pushed away from, he thrust his tongue inside Black Hat, hands keeping the struggling legs parted so he could get as deep as possible. Twisting and thrusting, sucking at the lips when he needed a breath, Black Hat unashamedly rode Flug’s face, hips rolling and nearly falling off of the bed. Just when he nearly lost his balance, he shoved Flug away again.

Flug wiped his face off as Black Hat recovered, touching his own pussy with a hand in bafflement. He so rarely used it, and the slick that stuck to his fingers wasn’t something he saw or felt often. Flug waited for his next instructions, hand around his own dick in languid pulls. Precum welled out of the tip just to drip down the length, tempting Black Hat in a way he hadn’t thought of in absolue millennia.

Black Hat stood. “On your back on the bed.” Flug let go of himself, curious, but did as he was told. He clambered on the soft, overly plush bed, then laid on his back. His cock stood up proudly, red and demanding.

Surprising Flug and himself, Black Hat straddled Flug, sighing as he adjusted to get in the best position. Flug went to grab at Black Hat’s hips to hold him steady, but he was slapped away. Inky darkness lashed his hands to the bed, and a moment later, some grabbed his ankles too, keeping Flug still to be Black Hat’s living dildo.

Clawed hands ran up Flug’s cock, the average size more than enough for Black Hat. Sure, he wished Flug had a more exciting shape, the boring cylinder that humans had being a little meh. He was about to resign himself to it, then shook his head. He weaved some darkness together, creating a more pleasant shape; a tentacle, larger and thicker than Flug could hope of being along with ridges and bumps. He slid it over Flug, and with a little cum reservoir and magic, when Flug came, it would still pour into Black Hat.

Perfect.

Flug’s eyes were wide at the toy, watching as Black Hat made a few final adjustments. It felt like a silicone sheath, the kind humans have used for humiliation or to increase the size of the penetrator. The meaning of the item clicked and Flug’s cock pulsed at the realization that he was going to be fucking Black Hat.

Flug choked on air as Black Hat lined up again, not wasting any time before sinking down on Flug. The cold inside Black Hat cut through the toy, and once he was fully hilted inside Black Hat, the sheath began to shift. Flug felt the barest mimicry of Black Hat’s cunt, and as Black Hat began to ride Flug, Flug was graced with the slightest bit of friction. The sheath was tight, but not uncomfortably so, and as it was still connected to Black Hat, his boss gave him next to no stimulation. Black Hat was in control of what Flug felt, down to the tiniest detail, and Flug had never been harder in his life.

As Black Hat rose, the sheath teased Flug with suction, and as Black Hat dropped, it released. The bare stimulation against giving walls was still too much when he was able to see Black Hat’s lithe body rock against him, see his cunt lips part before taking the sheathed cock inside with fluttered eye.

Flug squirmed, wanting so badly to grab Black Hat’s hips, to slam him down with every motion, but Black Hat refused all motion. Flug was warm and hot and hard, and Black Hat wanted no more than that, rolling his hips against Flug in search of the right spot inside. He rested a hand on Flug’s chest for balance, head hanging slightly and tongue sticking out as he concentrated on his goal. Muscles played under skin and Flug was privy to every emotion that fluttered across Black Hat’s face, seeing as Black Hat got closer and closer to his g-spot.

Another frustrated shift and Black Hat suddenly gasped, fingers scrabbling on Flug. There it was. Flug had little leverage, but he gave as good as he could give, rocking upwards into Black Hat. Black Hat hissed, but when his g-spot was hit again, he merely snarled, licking at his teeth before straightening his back. Leaning backwards instead, hands on Flug’s legs, he fucked himself on Flug hard and fast, and Flug had the perfect view of those charcoal lips parting around his dick, the barest hint of green flesh deeper within. 

Black Hat’s own cock writhed, and it felt like mere moments passed before Flug whined in warning, his cock suddenly spurting his orgasm. The sheath was relentless suddenly, all but jerking him off in tight waves as Black Hat desperately chased his own orgasm while Flug’s cum sprayed inside him. The residual heat in Flug’s jizz was enough for him to feel every last drop pour inside, and when Flug whimpered in overstimulation and slight pain, the sound was enough to trigger his own.

Black Hat came, his cock pulsing out lazy bursts of cream, thick and heavy as it oozed down the tentacle. Flug had a pang of desire for Black Hat’s dick, but it was too late now. Black Hat eased off of Flug, full body shuddering as though bones were a mere suggestion before stretching out the kinks in his legs. Releasing Flug, he allowed the man to turn over and pull the sheath off of his dick, watching as the organ deflated now that its job was done, much like its owner. Black Hat allowed Flug his one moment of affection as Flug kissed his cheek. Black Hat didn’t understand why such things were needed to prove love. Black Hat didn’t kill Flug for being human and irritating. While Flug would have been ecstatic for more, Black Hat’s momentary brush of hands, too deliberate to be a mistake, was enough.

 


End file.
